In a communication system including a base station and a terminal device (hereinafter, also referred to as “terminal”), a machine type communication (MTC) terminal has attracted attention as a new terminal, in recent years. Examples of the MTC terminal include a smart meter which is a power meter having a wireless communication function, and a vending machine having a wireless communication function. The smart meter having a wireless communication function transmits, for example, the data of the measured power usage to a base station. Further, the vending machine having a wireless communication function transmits, for example, sales information, inventory information of the vending machine, and the like to the base station.
Additionally introducing an MTC terminal into a communication system including general terminals such as mobile phones, smart phones, and tablet terminals has been studied.
Examples of related art include Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-193261, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-134144, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-165260.